20:00
by waterlit
Summary: Sesshomaru unwillingly ends up as the first guest on Kagome's new television programme, where he meets Rin for the first time. This fateful intersection changes both their lives. [SessRin], with mentions of [InuKag] and [MirSan]. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 20:00

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

 **Pairings:** SessRin, InuKag, MirSan, with the focus on SessRin.

 **Summary:** Sesshomaru unwillingly ends up as the first guest on Kagome's new television programme, where he meets Rin for the first time. This fateful intersection changes both their lives. [SessRin], with mentions of [InuKag] and [MirSan]. AU.

* * *

 _Naraku Onigumo. Kagura Onigumo. Kanna Onigumo. Magatsuhi Shikon_.

Kagome sifted through the placards in front of her. "I don't really fancy any of these people… They have bad reputations _and_ I heard they have ties to the mafia."

"They're not fit to appear on national television," Sango said viciously from her seat to Kagome's right.

Shippo slumped against the rosewood table, his hair all mussed up. "Do we really have any other options?"

Rin tapped a pen against her notepad, trying to find inspiration from her myriad scribblings. She could feel a terrible headache coming on. "I don't think it's such a good idea to invite Mr Naraku."

Kagome swung her swivel chair from left to right as she surveyed the dejected writers along the length of the table. "Maybe we should go back and think again, contact a few—"

A loud crash, the angry sound of metal against wood.

"What are you doing, Shippo?" Kagome said, a little annoyed.

"Oops, sorry," Shippo said sheepishly, putting his metal mug back where it belonged. "I have an idea!"

Kagome leaned forward. "Yes?"

"You can ask Inuyasha to appear on the show!"

 _Inuyasha?_ Kagome burst out laughing. All too soon, Sango joined her.

"Why? Is it such a bad idea?" Shippo said, a little crestfallen. "He's rich, and he's your boyfriend, so you can blackmail him into appearing—"

"That's not a good idea, Shippo, dear," Kagome said. "He'd go off script all the time, and you know it. And he doesn't run his father's company. He's hardly the kind of businessman we want!"

Shippo's eyes brightened. "Then we should invite Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said. "Who's that?"

"Inuyasha's brother," said Sango. "Actually, that's an idea."

Kagome shook her head. "No, he doesn't talk much, and when he does, he's so snarky—"

The door burst open. Another interruption. Kagome sighed and wondered why the heavens were so against her today. She looked up and saw Miroku standing in the doorway in his usual black-and-purple suit.

Beads of sweat ran down Miroku's forehead. "Sango, we've got to go. Kaede wants to start shooting earlier today!"

"I didn't get the memo," Sango said.

"We still have to go now," Miroku said.

"Go on," Kagome said to Sango.

Sango grabbed her blazer. "I'll see you later!" she said, and hurried off after Miroku.

As the door closed, Rin looked at Kagome. "So… We're inviting this Sesshomaru?"

"I'll think about," Kagome said, reaching for her smart phone. "It would take a hell lot of work to get him to appear, to be honest. I'm not positive about it. But I suppose it's worth a try…"

"Get Inuyasha to do the work for you," Shippo advised her. "Threaten him."

"I think I will," Kagome said.

* * *

At seven in the morning, Inuyasha's alarm clock blared with all the intensity of a warped fire alarm.

"Damn it!" he swore, swatting at the buzzer.

The alarm clock eluded his grasp, however, by whatever sorcery he did not know. At last, his ears hurting from the continuous noise, Inuyasha sat up and turned off the alarm. Thoroughly awake now, he remembered the mission given to him by Kagome.

 _Do it or else_ , she had said, the threat clear in her voice.

Groaning under his breath, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his snotty brother sat drinking specialty coffee from a porcelain cup.

Inuyasha took a seat opposite Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose. "You smell terrible," he said. "And you look terrible."

"And good morning to you, dear brother," Inuyasha said. "Pass me some of that bread. Please."

Sesshomaru pushed the bread platter over to Inuyasha. "Is there a reason why you are up so early today?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, buttering the bread. "Kagome asked me to speak to you."

"My answer is no."

Inuyasha looked up, confused. "I haven't said anything!"

"My answer is still no. There, it saves you the trouble of asking."

"Doesn't work that way, bro," said Inuyasha. "Kagome's producing a new programme."

Sesshomaru flipped through the morning daily without looking at Inuyasha. "Good for her. That has nothing to do with me."

Inuyasha pressed on nonetheless. "And she needs to invite guests for her show. The writers on her team want you on their show."

Sesshomaru tossed the daily aside and reached for the financial papers. "No."

"I knew it," Inuyasha groaned. _That idiot of a Shippo to even suggest this – Kagome will not be happy about this – shit, what should I do? This guy won't budge, and_  
—

The most unlikely person came to Inuyasha's rescue. That person happened to be their father, who stepped into the dining room already dressed in a neatly-pressed grey suit.

"What is this programme about?" he asked, as the housekeeper handed him a cup of coffee.

"Corporate social responsibility," Inuyasha said. "I think."

"Oh? Please elaborate."

"They're interviewing CEOS and directors of firms which practise CSR," Inuyasha said. "I have the folder somewhere…"

Inu no Taisho cleared his throat. "I presume they would want to film on the company's premises as well?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Why then," Inu no Taisho said, "that is a good opportunity for us!"

Sesshomaru looked scandalised. "I'm not doing that!"

"Well, yes, you are, my son," Inu no Taisho said. "Think about it from a commercial point of view. First, it'll do wonders for our image as a company."

"No, but—"

Inu no Taisho's face hardened. "Second, it'll help to downplay that mistake of yours earlier this year, Sesshomaru. Jilting Kagura Onigumo was not a smart move."

"Hear, hear," Inuyasha said.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru said, glaring at his younger half-brother.

"You've aired your dirty laundry in public, and that public falling-out did no good for our name," Inu no Taisho reminded Sesshomaru. "The tabloids haven't given up the ghost yet on this matter, you know. Do this, and you'll help restore the pride of our name."

Sesshomaru made a noise halfway between a grunt and a strangled cry. "No," he said again.

"Yes," Inu no Taisho said. "You caused the problem, you clean it up. Behave like a man, my son."

* * *

Kagome walked down the long hallway, her court heels clicking loudly against the floor. "Inuyasha said Inu no Taisho solved the problem," she told Sango.

"And the outcome?"

"Naturally, Inu no Taisho won. How could he not? Inu no Taisho is the only one who can convince Sesshomaru to do something he doesn't want to do."

"I'd wager it was less his gift of persuasion and more some form of blackmail."

"Perhaps," Kagome said.

"That's great, anyway," Sango said. "I'm so happy for you, Kagome. I hope this programme's a success!"

"I have to thank you and Miroku for being so willing to help out," Kagome said. "Especially after my last programme failed so badly."

"What are friends for?" Sango said, smiling. "Don't worry so much, Kagome, you have a really good team of writers this time around. And they gave you the 8pm slot. Shows they still have confidence in you!"

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome said, tapping her access card against the card reader at the entrance to the office.

The two women entered the office, where Rin met them at the door.

"Is he here yet?" Kagome asked.

"Not yet," Rin said. "Shippo's preparing the meeting room."

"Good," Kagome said. "He'll be here soon. That man is as punctual as they come."

Sure enough, Sesshomaru showed up at the offices within minutes. He stopped a passing secretary. "I'm looking for Kagome Higurashi," he said. "The producer."

"Ah, yes," the woman said, jabbing a finger over her shoulder. "The PD is right there."

Sesshomaru looked over the woman's shoulder, and saw his brother's girlfriend standing amidst a group of other women. He headed towards them, already impatient.

Kagome looked up at that exact moment. She waved at Sesshomaru. "Ah, here he is," she said. "Please welcome him, Rin, and take him to the meeting room. I'll be there shortly."

And so it was that Rin met Sesshomaru near the door. She was awed by his stature and a little frightened by the piercing look he gave her. After all, Sango had spoken of Sesshomaru's fearful reputation among his staff.

"Please, this way, Mr Sesshomaru," she said, leading the way.

He followed her without a word.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked when Sesshomaru was seated.

"No," he said curtly, pulling out his phone. He did not even bother to look her in the eye.

Somewhat disheartened, Rin left the room. When she looked back from the doorway, Sesshomaru was scrolling through his phone, his attention entirely absorbed by the device.

Rin walked back to the office proper, wondering why she suddenly felt so low.

* * *

A lean man lounged against a wood-panelled wall. He pulled out a sleek black cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hey, Bankotsu," he said. "It's me."

"Yes, Jakotsu?"

"I heard they have a new programme."

"Yes?"

"It's produced by Kagome Higurashi. And guess who I saw walk into her office?"

"Who?"

"The handsome Sesshomaru himself!"

"Damn. We have to think of something soon."

"Yeah, we don't want to lose our ratings, do we? But hell, he's so handsome, and so tall –"

"Jakotsu, I don't need to know that. Come back now. We have work to do and plans to make."

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this! Concrit/comments would be helpful and very much welcome.

I have to make it clear that I do not work in the TV / filming industry. However, I'm a big fan of k-dramas, and relied on two k-dramas in particular as inspiration and "research" for this fic - namely, The Producers and Sincerity Moves Heaven. As such, I'll be the first to admit that this fic is probably short on accuracy. Oh well, it's fan-fiction, I'll just make it up as I go along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Any similarities to real-life buildings or businesses are entirely coincidental and not for profit-making purposes.

* * *

Kagome glanced at her laptop screen. "So we'll film a segment with you first, talk show style. Sango and Miroku will be hosting. You don't have to worry about them, they're nice and they know how to make guests feel comfortable."

"They're professionals," Shippo added.

Sesshomaru briefly looked up from his phone. "They'd better be," he said.

Kagome valiantly pressed on. "Then we'll film another segment at your company, interview a few employees. Of course, you'll get to approve our proposal on who will get to speak."

"Fine. Is that all?"

Kagome nodded. "Do you have any questions? I'll be happy to clear any doubts you have."

"How long will the interview be?"

"Well, it should take no more than an hour, all things considered."

Sesshomaru frowned. "That is too long. It is unacceptable."

"I'm sorry but—"

"Cut it down," Sesshomaru said curtly.

Shippo had had enough of it. "Look here," he said, "there's a reason we need at least an hour to film the interview. Parts of the interview will be cut off as we deem fit, okay? We have to fit in some artistic license."

Kagome sighed, wondering how it had come to this. "Shippo…"

"I know, brat," Sesshomaru said.

Shippo stiffened, his mouth wide open in shock. "What did you just effing call me?"

Kagome sighed. "Let's all be cordial and professional here, alright?"

Sesshomaru did not bother to reply. Down the table, Shippo subsided into a glowering silence; he tapped his fingers against the arms of his chair in an angry rhythm.

Meanwhile, Kagome tidied her notes. "If you have any questions, Sesshomaru, you can direct them to our writer, Rin. Thank you for attending today's meeting."

* * *

Five days later, Sesshomaru received an email from none other than Rin:

 _Dear Mr Sesshomaru,_

 _I am Rin from Higurashi Kagome's team. I had the pleasure of meeting you five days ago at the broadcasting station._

 _On behalf of Kagome and the rest of our team, I formally request for a tour around the Taisho Hotels headquarters so that we can organise the filming sequence._

 _Please let me know when we come can down. I would be grateful for your quick response._

 _Thank you for accommodating us._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Rin_

 _Writer_

 _Production Team 2_

Naturally, the email was copied to all the relevant parties, such as his nosy brother's girlfriend, his father, and the rest he could only assume to be the other members of the production team.

Sesshomaru sighed. He very much wanted to ignore the email and be left alone in peace, but he knew too the depths of his father's stubbornness and perseverance.

Inu no Taisho would never leave Sesshomaru alone if he found out that Sesshomaru was explicitly disobeying his father's direct order to participate in the programme. And there was little hope of Inu no Taisho not finding out that Sesshomaru didn't play his part, because of that blabbering, loose-lipped Inuyasha who was head over heels in love with Kagome and therefore likely to spill the beans.

With another sigh, Sesshomaru clicked on the reply button:

 _Dear Rin,_

 _You and your team may come by our headquarters either tomorrow or the day after. Afternoons only, please. Note that the Taisho Hotels' headquarters are at Taisho Plaza._

 _I have placed my secretary in the loop, so please liaise with her as to the exact date and time._

 _Regards,_

 _Sesshomaru Taisho_

 _Chief Executive Officer_

 _Taisho Hotels_

* * *

At half-past four the next day, the aforesaid team of writers and producers gathered and looked up at the tall, glass-fronted building. It soared high into the sky, a gleaming skyscraper calling out to the firmament, stretching its hulking concrete-and-glass bulk towards the circling birds. The words "Taisho Plaza" right at the top burned red in the afternoon sunlight.

"Wow," Shippo said.

"I agree," Rin said. "Wow."

"It's a nice building," Sango said, running a hand through her hair. "A very well-designed building."

Kagome cleared her throat. "We've got to go in and clear security first, guys. Stop daydreaming."

She led her team through the glass doors. As they walked towards the security counter, Shippo pointed at the magnificent waterfall built into the centre of the floor area.

"Look at that," Shippo said.

"It's beautiful," Rin agreed.

"I feel like a country bumpkin," Miroku said.

"Concentrate, guys," Kagome said, steering them back on course.

At the counter, they were met by none other than Inuyasha, who was lounging against the marble desk with all the enthusiasm of a schoolboy told to practise his lessons.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"My father insisted," Inuyasha said. "He said I have too much time on my hands during the day."

Miroku laughed. "Well, that's true."

"Yeah, maybe, but I effing work at night!"

"Do you work at all, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, somewhat affectionately. "You just waltz into your bar and watch your employees work."

"Hey!" Inuyasha said. "I man the register quite often!"

Kagome smiled and took Inuyasha's arm. "Aren't you going to show us around?"

"Don't you need to sign in?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, they know me, but I'm not sure about the lot of you."

The guard, when appealed to, simply waved them through without even a cursory request to check their identities.

* * *

Sesshomaru followed behind the group with a most sour look on his face. _Are they done yet?_

Then he was accosted by Kagome. "Can we all go to your office? To discuss the areas we can film at."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Will it take long?"

"I hope not."

"Fine."

Soon the production team found themselves seated in Sesshomaru's plush and large office, awed by the breath-taking view from floor-length windows. The golden sunset burned orange and purple and pink across the darkening sky. It was beautiful up here, amongst the birds and the bright eyes of other gleaming skyscrapers, here where a man could look down on humanity and the sprawling neon city where the past, the present and the future huddled together, and decide that Tokyo was a good place to live in (or not).

Meanwhile, as her colleagues made little noises of appreciation, Rin shivered. The air-conditioning was strong here, and she was starting to feel the need for a thick jacket or pullover.

Sesshomaru noticed the shivering girl. It was the same girl he had met at the broadcasting station, the one who had led him to the meeting room. It was the girl who had written the email. _Her name_ _—what was her name?_

"Rin?" Kagome said. "You okay?"

 _Yes, that was it. Rin. She was still shivering. Could anyone really be that cold? The temperature feels fine to me._

Suddenly imbued with the sort of courtesy and chivalry he rarely displayed, Sesshomaru beckoned his secretary over. A few minutes later, the secretary returned with a tray; she placed glasses of warm water before all of Sesshomaru's guests.

From his seat beside Sesshomaru, Inuyasha looked over with an open mouth and a puzzled brow, a _what-the-bloody-eff_ clearly evident in his slightly-glazed eyes.

Sesshomaru decided to ignore his brother.

* * *

It had been a long day for Sesshomaru, and a hard one. He had plenty of business-related problems on his plate—proposals to consider, meetings to attend and reports to check—and on top of that he had to entertain the production team. He was not pleased.

It didn't help that the snot-nosed Inuyasha had declared that everyone ought to repair to his bar immediately after they had finished talking business about the areas of Taisho Plaza where filming could be carried out, and which Taisho Hotel could be requisitioned temporarily for filming.

Sesshomaru had resisted the invitation on the basis that he had work to finish, no thanks to them for taking up his precious time, but somehow Inu no Taisho appeared and said very loudly to the room at large that Sesshomaru _should_ go with the young people and enjoy himself for a night.

This was how Sesshomaru found himself in 50-Tessaiga at the Taisho Hotel a few doors down, stuck between his brother and Rin, neither of whom talked to him much. He thought about cursing his father.

(Although, much later, he would instead want to thank his father – but that part of the story we will leave for another day).

* * *

 **AN (15.08.16):** Thanks for reading and for your patience!


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru nursed his sake. He had barely spoken since they reached 50-Tessaiga, but somehow his throat felt parched and his head hurt more and more with every drumbeat emanating from the live band. Thank goodness the band was done now, and only soft jazz music floated from the speakers. Sesshomaru didn't much like the jazz song, but it was better than the live music by far.

"Hey," a soft voice said, "are you okay? You don't look too well."

Sesshomaru turned to his left. Rin looked back at him, eyes wide open, concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she repeated.

Sesshomaru considered not replying, but in the end, he forced out some words. "Headache," he said. "The music was too loud just now."

"The band?"

Sesshomaru nodded. Up close, the girl's eyes were rather large, and her skin was smooth and wrinkle-free. She looked young enough to be a college freshman. She was decent-looking, easy on the eye, but not his cup of tea. Speaking of which… he thought of Kagura again, and his mood soured. He reached for the sake again.

"Yes," Rin said sympathetically, interrupting Sesshomaru's unhappy reverie, "their music was really loud. I'm having a bit of a headache too."

Sesshomaru was gratified to learn that at least one other person thought poorly of Inuyasha's taste in music. "He," said Sesshomaru, jerking a thumb in his brother's direction, "likes his music loud. Bah."

"I know," Rin said. "It's a little overwhelming. The first time I came here with Kagome, I had to run to the washroom to puke after the third song."

Sesshomaru was still in a bad mood, but he found himself asking, "Did you?"

Rin nodded and laughed. Sesshomaru noticed that the girl's laugh wasn't of the high-pitched giggle variety. Kagura hadn't giggled either, but she hadn't laughed much, preferring to smirk by far. Rin's laugh made a nice change... Perhaps talking to the girl would help him get through the next few predictably unbearable hours.

As if she'd read his thoughts, Rin said, "Why don't you just leave, actually? If you don't mind me asking."

"My father will nag if I reach home too early. And my brother is all too willing to tell on me. I would rather not be lectured too many times in a week."

"But you're an adult –"

"I need to keep him happy."

"This sounds like something out of a drama."

"I am perfectly aware of that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My family is a dysfunctional one, and we all know it."

Rin laughed again. This time, it was a warm laugh, cheerful and contagious. If Sesshomaru had been prone to laughing, he would have joined in, but as he wasn't much of a person to laugh, he didn't. But he did refill Rin's glass of water for her, and that was _something_.

Rin thanked Sesshomaru, took the water and downed it all in one gulp. There were a few moments of silence, and then Rin said, "You know, I would love to write a drama someday…"

"Haven't you?" said Sesshomaru. "I thought that's what you lot do."

"No, we work in the variety and documentary department." Rin swirled her alcoholic drink thoughtfully. "It would be nice to write a drama script, don't you think? Have you ever taken the train and wondered about the life of the person opposite you? I always do. It's fascinating."

Sesshomaru had to admit that he had never thought about writing a drama, ever, and would probably never think about it again. Nor had he taken a train for quite some time. With these in mind, he managed to condense his answer into a short and curt _is that so_.

"That's why I'm so happy to be working under Kagome," Rin said, beaming. "She's a great producer, and she does right by her team."

Sesshomaru thought he knew where this was going. "And she's well-respected, am I right?"

"You know too?"

"Of course. Inuyasha doesn't shut up about it. He can be such a bore sometimes."

"He's just proud of her," Rin said defensively. "Which he should be. She has accomplished a lot, and she isn't even thirty. I want to have it all someday, just like her."

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

Sesshomaru was pleased to find himself vindicated in the matter of her age. Twenty-four, after all, was not so very far from nineteen. "How long have you been working?"

"About a year," said Rin.

And so, bit by bit, they managed to drag out the conversation for an hour. At the end of it, Rin's attention was drawn away by Sango, and Sesshomaru returned to nursing his drink. His conversation with the girl had been interesting enough, and strangely calming; he thought that he did not detest her at all. She was the kind of person he could abide.

* * *

At eleven, the production crew decided to disband as they were all tired and drunk. Sesshomaru thanked the heavens that the torturous session was finally over.

"Let's go," Shippo said. His entire face was flushed, and he could barely keep himself from falling over his own feet.

"What time is it?" Kagome said, trying to look at her watch. She couldn't see the time, but what she didn't know was that she was looking at the wrong wrist.

Inuyasha walked over from the counter, where he had been speaking to the bartender. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah," Shippo said, stumbling towards the door.

"Gotta get home," Sango said, trying to stand. She only succeeded in knocking a few glasses off the table when her knees buckled under her.

"This is why I get them plastic," Inuyasha said to no one in particular, glaring at the glasses on the floor, and then he looked in the direction of the broom and dustpan.

"Someone will clean those up," Sesshomaru said lazily. "You don't have to do it yourself."

"Sango, Sango," said Miroku, before Sango could knock some bottles off the table, "here, I'll take you home."

"No, none, donz," Sango said, slurring her words. "I'm not drunk, dear."

Miroku sighed and helped Sango out of the bar. Most of the others followed them.

Inuyasha watched them leave, then prodded at his brother. "I need your help," he said.

"What?" Sesshomaru said, looking up from his phone with an expression of utmost disinterest. He had been trying to book a cab with no success.

"Help me carry Rin to my car, would you?"

"Why should I?"

"Because she's drunk."

Sesshomaru appeared to want to stay firmly seated in his chair. "Why can't you do it yourself?"

"I have to carry Kagome, idiot."

"Just leave the girl here."

"Just help. Don't be such an ass."

"Just leave them here," said Sesshomaru again.

"Can't do that, you know it. Just help a fellow out, won't you?"

"They get drunk so easily…" said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet before turning to stare at Sesshomaru. "You coming?"

"If I don't?"

"Fine then," Inuyasha said, moving away.

Sesshomaru really wanted to remain seated. Then he happened to turn his face slightly; half of Rin's face was hidden against her crossed arms, but the part that wasn't hidden was flushed red. She looked so peaceful asleep.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru pulled Rin's shoulders upright, pulling one of the girl's arms over his shoulder. "Come on," he said, and made his way out to the car park.

* * *

The sun was bright, streaming in through the windows, glittering against the crystal pieces that sat on the right side of Rin's desk. With a sigh, Rin brushed the crystal figurines to the side, behind a wall of books so that they would not catch the sun's light. Her head hurt from all the alcohol she'd had the night before. What was she thinking, drinking so much when she had to work the next day?

Kagome, sitting across the room at a slightly larger desk, looked equally exhausted. Her makeup couldn't hide the eye bags and swelling of her face.

"Say, Kagome," Rin said, when they met in the pantry for a quick cup of coffee, "about last night…"

Kagome poured a whole packet of sugar into her mug. "Hmm?"

"Who brought us home? Was it Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha drove us back. Apparently Sesshomaru came along too."

Rin blew at the surface of her coffee. "Oh."

"Why?" Kagome asked, looking over at Rin.

"It's nothing. I was just wondering… I found a cufflink in my room this morning."

"It's probably Sesshomaru's, then. Do you want me to ask Inuyasha?"

"Yes, please," Rin said. "I would like to return the cufflink to the rightful owner."

"Or you could do it the next time we see him," Kagome suggested. "Which will probably be quite soon."

Rin nodded. "That's true."

* * *

Sesshomaru went down to Kagome's office a few days later to discuss the script. Rin had racked her brain for questions to be put to him, and Kagome had vetted those same questions.

"I hope he won't get angry and fuss too much," Kagome said.

"We've spent so much effort on this," Shippo grumbled, leaning back against his chair. "So he'd better not or else."

"Or else what?" Sango said, lounging on the couch. "You'll sock him? Please."

Shippo scowled at Sango. "I could."

"You won't do any such thing, Shippo," Kagome said as gently as she could. "You can't just do that to a guest."

Rin looked between the wall clock and the door, and back again to the clock, all the while tapping her pen against the edge of her desk. "He should be here soon."

"Relax, guys," Miroku said. "He won't eat us up."

"He might just chew us out," Kagome said darkly. "We've put in too much effort to fail at this point. And the schedule – there really isn't –"

The door slammed open and in strode Sesshomaru, tidy and neat in a pressed grey suit.

Kagome stood up, the half-finished sentence hanging in the air. "Sesshomaru," she said at last.

Rin, whose desk was nearest the door, bounced up and pointed towards the corridor where the meeting rooms were located. "This way, please, Mr Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod and started down the corridor.

"Okay," Kagome said, gathering up her papers, "it's meeting time."

Shippo, Miroku and Sango rose, following the rest of the production team into the meeting room.

Rin reached into the box where she kept odds and ends, and picked out the cufflink. She slid the cufflink into her pocket, unplugged her laptop, and headed to the meeting. Everyone was seated by the time she reached the room.

"Here, Rin," Kagome said, patting the chair beside hers. "So, Sesshomaru, here are the questions we'll ask during the interview. Have a look at the questions, and let us know if you have any objections."

"Here's a pen," Rin said, handing one over to Sesshomaru.

As Rin handed a pen to Sesshomaru, their eyes met; Rin was struck by how magnetic Sesshomaru's eyes were, the glittering gold of the sun in its full splendour. Her hand tingled when his fingers brushed hers. Did he know of the attraction she felt, could he tell that her heart leapt at their slight contact? Rin looked away hastily, and thought she could see Shippo smirking.

Sesshomaru flipped through the pieces of paper. "Fine," he said at last.

"That's great," Kagome said, visibly relieved. "Would you be free next week, in that case? We're thinking of filming next Wednesday if your schedule isn't too tight."

"Fine."

"Good, we'll see you next week then," Kagome said. She checked her watch and then looked apologetically at Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry, I have another meeting to attend."

"Us too," Miroku said.

"We have to go first," Kagome said, collecting all her folders and papers. "Rin will take you through the logistics and answer any questions you have. Thank you for coming down today, Sesshomaru. I appreciate your help very much."

* * *

The meeting was over. Rin turned the lights off and brought her laptop back to her desk. It was time for a break – perhaps time to get a drink from the vending machine – she had coins in her pocket – she reached into her pocket and touched something that was clearly not a coin _._

 _Oh. The cufflink. Damn. I forgot to pass it to him…_

Rin set her laptop on her desk and ran out of the office, not stopping to answer Shippo's question on where she was headed to. Rin hurried into the lift, hoping that Sesshomaru would still be within the atrium. The doors slid open; she stepped out, and realised that the atrium was empty. Rin's heart sank.

She was about to head back to the office when she glimpsed a head of white hair in the carpark outside.

Running in wedge heels was not an easy task, but Rin tried her best. The world around her blended into a slideshow of indistinct objects – the glass walls, the glass doors, the parked cars – only Sesshomaru remained in focus. She could see him, walking briskly with that ramrod straight posture of his, white hair flowing gently against his grey suit.

Sesshomaru stopped by a silver car and reached into his pocket.

"Wait!" Rin shouted.

Sesshomaru turned, quite surprised. Rin waved at Sesshomaru and sped up.

When she reached him, she held out the cufflink. It glinted in the sunlight. "Here," she said, clutching her sides, trying to breathe.

Sesshomaru's fingers brushed hers as he took the cufflink. His fingers were warm, and gentle, and Rin found it harder to catch her breath as her heart leapt traitorously in her chest and strained against her ribs. And then his fingers were gone from hers.

"That's mine," Sesshomaru said, examining the cufflink. "Where did you find it?"

"I… found it in my room."

"Ah."

"Yes…" An embarrassing heat creep up Rin's face; it curled across the plane of her cheekbones and nestled against her ears. She felt like an idiot for flushing – or blushing – so easily – after all, what was there to blush at? _Stop behaving like a silly teenager_ , she told herself. _Stop this, Rin, you know better._

Sesshomaru tucked the cufflink away. "You don't look too well," he said.

"Yes – it's probably the running," Rin said. And it was true – now she had a stitch in her side.

"Thank you for returning it," Sesshomaru said, turning away.

Rin wished he would look at her again. After all, she reasoned, wasn't it rude to turn away from someone one was talking to? Yes, that was it. She didn't like discourteous people. "Thank you," she said.

Sesshomaru, having opened his car door, turned back to face Rin again. "What for?"

Rin wanted to avert her eyes, but could not. "That night – thank you for helping Inuyasha send us back."

"Oh, that," Sesshomaru said, his face a passive mask. "Inuyasha wouldn't stop bothering me. So I went along."

"Nevertheless, thank you."

"It was nothing," Sesshomaru said. Without so much as a goodbye or a smile, he stepped into his car and started the engine.

Rin walked back to the office tower, turning when she heard the roar of the car's engine. The car sped off, and Rin found herself wondering just what kind of person Sesshomaru really was. Try as she might, she could not stop herself from thinking about him for the rest of the day.

* * *

"I need to call Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted as she strode across the room, nearly tripping over a lounging cameraman. "Damn it! I'm so sorry!"

"Rin!" Kagome called, twisting the papers in her hands. "Rin?"

"I'm here," Rin said, stepping forward.

"Ah, there you are. Could you please help me get Sesshomaru here?"

"Of course, Kagome."

"Where's he now?" Shippo asked, looking at his clipboard. "We might run late. Sango and Miroku have an event after this… we don't want to make them late."

Kagome fumbled with her phone. "He texted me … to say he's at our office. Didn't he receive our email? Never mind – Rin, please bring him here as soon as possible. Or else we won't be able to start on time. We should have scheduled this shoot on a different day, urgh, what was I thinking?"

Rin glanced at her watch. "I'll go now. We should be able to make it."

Rin hurried back to the office. Indeed, Sesshomaru was waiting there; he turned around when he heard Rin's footsteps.

Sesshomaru looked good most of the time, but today, in his pressed dark suit and – glasses? – he looked resplendent. Rin's mind objected to a grown woman indulging in hormone-fuelled teenage behaviour, but she couldn't help but gasp as their eyes met across a length of parquet.

Sesshomaru nodded at Rin, and in his secret mind, noted that she had been hurrying; her skin was flushed with the brisk walking, and it suited her, brought life into the pallor of her skin.

"I've been waiting for a while," he said somewhat grumpily.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome just got your message a short while ago. Our email must have gotten lost somehow," Rin said, as they walked back to the lift. And then, a little shyly, she added, "You look great. But why are you wearing glasses?"

"To look more solemn," he said. "And knowledgeable."

Rin smiled. "The look fits you."

"I know."

* * *

 **AN (01.10.16)** : I'm sorry this chapter took so long - the writing of it was very hard.

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts, especially re whether Rin's in character (something I'm not too sure of).


	4. Chapter 4

When Sesshomaru and Rin arrived at the studio, they looked around for Kagome. It wasn't hard to spot her—she was briefing Kouga, the camera director, who was trying his utmost best to flirt with Kagome.

"Kagome, I found him," Rin said.

Kouga removed his hand from Kagome's wrist; scowling, he returned to his camera team, and was soon busy scolding Ginta, one of the hapless camera assistants.

Kagome looked utterly relieved. "Good, you're here," she said, and turned to face Sesshomaru properly. "Woah. You look good, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "I know."

"That's what he said when I complimented him," Rin said.

"Tooting your own horn?" Shippo rolled his eyes. "Bit egotistical, aren't you."

"Shippo!" Kagome said reprovingly.

"Sorry, man," Shippo said.

"The makeup artist and hairstylist have to see to you first," Kagome told Sesshomaru, "but I don't think they'll have to spend all that long prepping you."

"You've got to give him some credit, though," Sango said as Sesshomaru was set upon by two makeup artists. "He's really handsome. He could enter showbiz and make it big."

"You're hurting my feelings, Sango," Miroku said, putting a hand over his heart.

"That's too bad, dear. I love you, but he's smoking hot."

"Nah, he wouldn't make it big in showbiz if he tried," Shippo said. "Not with that kind of attitude, or with his frozen face."

Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru, who was trying to resist the hairstylist's attempts to touch his hair. "I'm afraid I agree with Shippo."

Busy bantering and settling last-minute logistical matters, not one member of the production team noticed a man sneaking in behind the camera crew. With a cap pulled down over his forehead, thick-rimmed glasses over his bright eyes, and a black windbreaker over his body, he blended in with the rest of the crew.

* * *

The makeup artist waved at Rin. "He's done," she said.

The hairstylist beamed. "Not much work to do, honestly. He's gorgeous. That skin, that hair…"

Looking thoroughly annoyed, Sesshomaru swatted the hairstylist's hand away from his hair. Clearly he did not enjoy such attention… Rin felt a little awkward since she had done her fair share of staring at Sesshomaru. _Be professional, think of work_ , she told herself.

"You'll be up front with Miroku and Sango," Rin told him. "Here, this way."

"Sesshomaru!" Sango stepped forward.

"Are you feeling nervous?" Miroku asked, adjusting his blazer.

"No."

"Well, you should be," Sango said. "Most people are, but don't worry, we'll get you comfortable soon enough."

"I don't need to get comfortable," Sesshomaru said. "You're just asking me a bunch of questions. I'll give you some answers. That's it."

"You're right," Rin said. "This isn't a tabloid-style interview, after all."

"Oops, I forgot," Miroku said, laying a palm over his heart. "My bad. Looks like I memorised the wrong script."

"Miroku!" Kagome said reproachfully as she joined them. "You nearly made my heart fall out of my chest."

Miroku laughed. "Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Kagome raised her left hand so they could all see her watch. "Guys, it's time. Sesshomaru, please take the couch. Look at the camera from time to time, but not too often. Focus more on your delivery of the answers."

Sesshomaru swept to his seat; Kagome headed towards her own foldable chair.

"Okay," Kagome said, holding the loudhailer to her mouth. "Roll camera."

"Camera rolling," Kouga said.

Then, Kagome called out, "Sound."

"Ready," the sound director, Hojo, said.

"Slate," Kagome said.

Ginta bumbled his way to the front to snap the clapperboard.

Kagome sat up straighter in her chair; it wasn't all that comfortable, as the metal bits of the chair were pressing into her back and her sides, but she was in charge and needed to see everything clearly. She said, "When ready."

Sango looked straight at the camera. She smiled and nodded her head, the curled ends of her long ponytail dancing across the silky fabric at her waist. "Good evening, dear viewers," she said. "Thank you for joining us today on the first episode of _The Gift that Gives_."

"Indeed," Miroku said, grinning at the camera in turn, "and it's an amazing show we're on. We'll be bringing you marvellous stories touching on corporate social responsibility. It sounds boring, but you'll be surprised." He winked.

"Here's who we have for you today," Sango said, turning to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru Taisho, CEO of the Taisho Group of Hotels!"

Sesshomaru raised his hands in greeting, attempting to force through an open-mouthed smile. On camera, it translated into the lovechild of a grimace and a constipated grin.

"He's a total heartthrob, I should add," Sango said, nodding to the camera, not having seen Sesshomaru's smile.

Miroku leaned in conspiratorially. "His side job is breaking hearts."

"Cut!"

Sango stood up. "Something wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome held the loudhailer to her lips. "Sesshomaru, try smiling with your mouth closed. Just a small smile. Make it as natural as possible."

Sesshomaru tried. The closed-mouth smile looked far better and far saner.

"Okay, just smile like that," Kagome said. "Don't show your teeth. It looks better this way, yeah?"

Sesshomaru frowned.

"Well, that's that," Sango said brightly. "Are we redoing the whole thing?"

"Yes," Kagome said. "Take Two, when ready."

* * *

Kagome called for a break after half an hour of filming. "Ten minutes!" she said, and slid off her chair to confer with Kouga.

Rin wandered up to Sesshomaru, who, having refused the green tea offered by Sango and the snacks offered by Miroku, had subsequently walked off to stand near the door.

"It's tiring, isn't it?" Rin said sympathetically.

"It's a waste of time."

Rin made a soothing noise. "You're halfway through."

Sesshomaru shrugged in a non-committal manner.

"At least we won't overrun today," Rin said. "Sango and Miroku need to leave on the dot."

"I've wasted half my day," Sesshomaru said. "I have a lot of work to deal with at the moment."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rin said. "But thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to shoot this. This programme will be beneficial to everyone who watches it, I'm sure."

Sesshomaru wanted to retort that he wasn't sure about the benefits of the programme—after all, greater and more insightful documentaries had previously been made to pull attention to pressing issues, look how those turned out—but the smile on Rin's face and the passion in her eyes stopped him.

All he said was, "Hmm."

* * *

Kagome stood in the middle of Sesshomaru's office, swiping her clipboard through the heated space between Inuyasha and Kouga. "Stop this, guys."

"He shouldn't be here," Kouga complained, gesturing at Inuyasha.

"I have a right to be here," Inuyasha said. "My dad owns the place, okay?"

Kagome pushed the two men further apart. "Alright. Grow up. We have to keep to the schedule! Get in place, Kouga! And, Inuyasha, I love you but don't mess with my crew. You can stay, but stay out of their hair, please."

Neither Kouga nor Inuyasha looked pleased at Kagome's words.

"Fine, if that's how you want to do things… I see your motive. You like flirting with this little shit," Inuyasha said, stalking away with his arms crossed tightly across his chest, ignoring Kagome's protests.

Kouga too made his sulky way towards the camera crew.

"Childish," Sesshomaru said. He had been watching the scene unfold from behind his desk.

Rin leaned against the side of Sesshomaru's desk, her long hair trailing along the edge of a thick file. "They're cute together."

"No, they're not," Sesshomaru said. "I can't stand him, he's such a brat sometimes."

"And he's your brother."

Sesshomaru flipped through a document in his in-tray. "Do you have a sibling?"

"No… I wish I had a brother, or a sister."

"If you had a sibling, you would understand why I said that."

"I had Kagome. I mean, I have her."

Sesshomaru fixed Rin with a curious look. "Sorry?"

"I'll explain another time," Rin said, "look, Shippo wants me over there right now. We'll talk later, okay? We can grab dinner or something."

As Rin ran over to Kagome and Shippo, and as Sesshomaru found himself torn between admiring the sinewy muscles in Rin's legs and clapping a hand over his eyes, Inuyasha smacked his brother hard between his shoulder blades. Caught quite unaware, Sesshomaru folded over, his shoulders bending towards his chest.

"Idiot," Sesshomaru said coldly as he straightened his back.

"Oh? Did that hurt the mighty Sesshomaru?"

"Leave me alone. Bother someone else."

"Kagome chased me away," Inuyasha said, his gaze fixed on said Kagome.

Sesshomaru reached for the clear folder sitting at the top of his in-tray and flipped through the papers within. They made a soft swishing sound. "Serves you right. Are you even supposed to be here?"

"I've as much right to be here as you do!"

Sesshomaru printed a neat signature on the last page of the document. "Okay."

"And I saw that, by the way."

"Okay." Sesshomaru slid the papers back into the folder. He thought, _what's Inuyasha rambling about this time? Never mind, just ignore the fool. He's just a distraction._

Inuyasha reached over the desk and wrenched the wretched folder away from Sesshomaru's hands. The plastic fell onto the floor with a slight clang, the papers peeking out from the folder's mouth.

Sesshomaru sat very straight. He did not move, though his jaw muscles quivered against the pale stretch of his skin. "What do you think you're doing?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I said, I saw that. I saw you staring at Rin."

"Your eyes need checking."

"Perhaps _your_ eyes need checking?" Inuyasha said. He leaned towards Sesshomaru. "Do you like her?"

"I will not dignify that with a response."

"You do you. We'll all find out sooner or later, anyway."

"Don't you dare—"

"Oh, don't worry," Inuyasha said. "I'm not gonna rat on you. But other people have eyes too."

* * *

A clink of glasses, a celebratory toast, and then the revelries began at 50-Tesseiga. Kagome had reserved the whole bar for the night. Inuyasha walked around, shaking hands with Kagome's production crew. Even Inutaisho had stopped by to congratulate them—he'd also promised to foot the tab.

The pilot episode had aired the day before to great aplomb; the recent online reviews praised Sango and Miroku's teamwork, praised the concept, praised the Taisho Group's corporate practices. It had been a success all around, and so it was time to celebrate.

"We've done it again!" Shippo yelled, scrambling on top of a table.

"Speech!" Miroku yelled.

"We've done it against the odds!" Shippo shouted. "We've proven those bastards wrong!"

Miroku raised his glass. "We did!"

Tables away from the stage, Sesshomaru glared at the amber liquid in his glass. "Noisy idiots."

"Don't be such a sourpuss," Inuyasha said.

"Go away."

"Why? If I go away you'll only have your sad lonesome self to accompany you. Misery needs company, y'know."

"Go away. Look for your girlfriend if you want entertainment."

"We had a fight," Inuyasha said. "So I'm gonna stay right here."

Sesshomaru lifted a perfect eyebrow. "You're the host."

"I'm not the host, I just own this place." Inuyasha picked up his own glass of wine and clicked it against Sesshomaru's drink. "Here. Let's toast too. To misery."

"You may be miserable," Sesshomaru said, sipping at the wine, "but I am certainly not."

"Please, who do you think you're kidding? You're pining for her. It's so bloody obvious."

"Children shouldn't meddle in the affairs of adults," Sesshomaru said frostily.

"Yeah, I'm not a child. Honestly, just talk to her… She won't bite you."

"Take your own advice, you lovesick fool."

"I will, just not today." Inuyasha ran his fingers down the length of the table and back up. "So tell me, why do you like her?"

"I don't."

"You do. Don't deny it, I can tell."

"Shut up."

"Oh, look—Rin's headed here. She probably wants to talk to you." With that, Inuyasha made himself scarce by slipping away into the shadows before finally resurfacing behind the cashier machine.

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru. "May I join you?"

Sesshomaru nodded assent.

Rin slid into the chair recently vacated by Inuyasha. She gestured towards the counter and said, "Why did he run away?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "He's strange."

Rin giggled, her bangs fluttering against her forehead. "Sometimes he can be a little strange. But he's nice!"

Sesshomaru felt a little discomfited at being told that his brother was nice. Such an epithet had never been bestowed on him, not that he had ever cared for such a silly description. But now, he found that he wanted to hear those rosebud lips use "nice" to describe him. _I'm going crazy_ , he thought. _Inuyasha must have spiked my drink._

"Are you okay?" Rin leaned forward and peered into Sesshomaru's face. "You seem tired."

"I am," Sesshomaru said.

"It's been a long day, huh?" Rin said. "But it's Friday! You won't have to work tomorrow—so you can enjoy yourself and stay up as late as you want today!"

Sesshomaru stared at the bright smile on Rin's face. Rin's face was just under the pendant lamp, and the glitter on her eyelids caught the soft glow. In that moment, she was beautiful as she was not under normal light, her eyes sparkling and cheeks suffused a gentle pink.

Sesshomaru did not give voice to any of those thoughts. Instead, he said, "Red lipstick doesn't suit you."

Rin's brows rose in surprise. "Oh."

"Pink is better," Sesshomaru said with all the confidence of a man who knew everything there was to know about makeup.

"I like red, though. I don't think red lipstick makes me look terrible."

"You look fine. But pink suits you better."

Rin laughed and ran a hand through her bangs. "You—you looked so serious when you said that."

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"It's just lipstick," Rin said, trying to stifle her laughter. "We shouldn't argue over the finer points of makeup."

Sesshomaru watched Rin laugh, and felt something hot erupt in his chest. She looked so alive, so like a sunflower that stretched its yellow head towards the sun. The sight of her—and her clear laugher—stirred in him feelings that he had not had in quite a long while.

Even her red lips—which reminded him of Kagura, and thus soured his mood—could not repel him. More than once his thoughts returned to the shape of her lips – those curves of red brought out the luminosity of her skin, the darkness of her irises, and the smoothness of her cheeks. He wanted so badly to run a finger along her lips, and then to kiss her.

The strangest thing was, he could not pinpoint what it was about Rin that made him ache with a longing that dug its way into his bones and soaked into his marrow.

* * *

Jakotsu leaned against the photocopier, staring out the glass window. The machine rumbled against his legs as papers spilled out onto the collection tray with clockwork regularity.

Five minutes later, when the printing was nearly done, Bankotsu appeared around the corner and approached Jakotsu.

"What have you got?" Bankotsu asked.

Jakotsu retrieved the stack of paper from the copier and held it in his arms like a baby. "Got a minute or two?"

"Yes," Bankotsu said. "Good news?"

The bitter smell of over-scorched coffee wafted over from the mug in his hands; Jakotsu scrunched up his face in disgust. "That smells awful. Yes, I found something… you might want to have a look at it."

Bankotsu slid open the door to one of the unused meeting rooms. "Pull the blinds, Jakotsu. What've we got?"

"Here." Jakotsu started to rifle through the papers. "Here's the problem. We can get them for inaccurate reporting!"

"Can we?" As Bankotsu read the document, there were frown lines etched deep into his forehead. At last, he said, "It seems like you're onto something."

"Right?" Jakotsu did a happy little jig. "They'll have to pull the show! And apologise for not checking properly!"

"Don't go around telling everyone till we've settled this," Bankotsu said, pointing a finger between Jakotsu's eyes. "Not even the other five. Understood?"

"Yes."

"It won't be long," Bankotsu promised. "We'll get our day in the sun very soon."

* * *

At nine in the morning, the usually immaculate Sango tore through the corridors in slippers and a bare face, her black bomber jacket flying around her waist. Eventually she arrived at Kagome's office with all the attendant noise of a small hurricane. The door itself was no match for her speed; it swung on its hinges and hit the wall with a loud _crash_.

"Sango?" Rin said.

"Kagome!" Panting, Sango doubled over to catch her breath.

Kagome appeared around the corner, a mug of coffee in her hands. "Sango? You look terrible. What happened?"

Sango pointed towards Kagome's computer. "Check—check your email. Now!"

Kagome strolled over to her table.

"Now!" Sango said, pointing again.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, hovering around Sango.

"Trouble!"

Kagome checked her email. Her brow furrowed as she scrolled through the bolded messages, scanning the subject lines for something that might spell trouble. "I don't see anything, Sango."

"This morning, eight, from the Programmes Director." Having caught her breath, Sango pulled Shippo's chair away from his desk and plopped herself down in it. "There. That one."

"Oh, shit! What? Is this for real?"

Rin leaned over Kagome's desk. "What is it?"

"He said—we—we didn't research thoroughly?" Kagome said. "There's something off about the practices of the Taisho Group? What?"

Rin said, "What practices? What are you talking about?"

"They don't really support CSR?" Kagome said, rereading the email. "No—wait—the boss says it's been posted all over entertainment websites—we've misrepresented the Taisho Group's commitment to CSR."

"Impossible," Rin said. "I'm so sure—I looked through all those corporate documents!"

"I don't know, I don't know what's going on!" Kagome read through the email for the third time. "Netizens are questioning our station's integrity. And the boss wants to know what's going on."

"What's going on?" Sango asked. "Surely you did your research? Kagome?"

"We did," Rin said. "We even—is there any proof?"

"Proof?" Kagome ran her hands through her hair. "Maybe, who knows? Wait—yes—apparently there _are_ documents proving the allegations. Oh, kill me now. Shit!"

Shippo chose that moment to saunter in. His breakfast, slung over his shoulder, smelled good. "Morning," he said chirpily.

Kagome tapped impatiently on her keyboard. "Damn! Meeting at ten! What am I supposed to say?"

Shippo said, "Hey, where's my chair?"

"We need to look at those documents," Rin said. Feeling faint, she clutched at the edge of Kagome's desk for support.

"I'll forward the email," Kagome said.

Shippo placed his breakfast on his table and took a good hard look at his colleagues. "It feels weird in here. Is something wrong?"

"We're in deep shit," Kagome said, standing and walking out of the room.

Rin returned to her desk and at once started to stare at her laptop screen.

Bemused, Shippo turned to Sango who was still in his chair. "Why? What's going on? Where did Kagome go, and Rin, why're you ignoring me?"

"They're getting ready to do some damage control." Sango returned the chair. "You'd better be prepared. I have a show to film, I'll be back later to help. Get cracking, Shippo. Help Rin out, that's a good boy."

Shippo bristled. "I'm not a boy."

"Hmm. If you still want your job, then go help Rin," Sango said, and left.

* * *

AN (05.11.16): Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

The day had started off as a perfectly normal day; Sesshomaru had breakfast at home, drove to work, and parked at his usual reserved spot. His secretary offered him a cup of green tea of acceptable taste, and then he'd started culling the papers in his in-tray.

Then the unexpected came into being—just as Sesshomaru was about to sign a memorandum of understanding for a major project, his personal assistant Jaken rushed in and squealed like a girl right before tripping over the carpet and hitting his forehead against the side of Sesshomaru's desk.

"Jaken?" Sesshomaru did not lift his eyes from the memorandum. "I do not tolerate such unbecoming behaviour."

Rather unexpectedly, Jaken didn't whine about either the pain or the bump growing on his forehead. Instead, he held out a manila folder and stared at Sesshomaru.

"Leave it."

Jaken placed the folder on Sesshomaru's desk and stepped back, crossing his arms against his stomach. He worked his fingers in circles against his wrists, tapping his right foot against the floor.

Sesshomaru signed the memorandum of understanding and placed the company stamp beside his signature. "Do you have something else for me?"

Jaken lapsed into a mangled sort of explanation. He mentioned _blogs_ and _online trolls_ and _accusations_ and _compliance issues_ and something about a _lawsuit_. Sesshomaru, perplexed but unwilling to admit it, tuned Jaken's reedy voice out and flipped through the folder in search of enlightenment.

The first item was an article printed from an online tabloid. The article, purportedly containing an interview with a past Taisho employee, accused the Taisho Group of faking its corporate social responsibility records. The ex-employee, whose face was covered in the grainy photo provided, went on to state that the group had questionable business practices such as paying employees salaries below the minimum wage. There was also mention of discriminating hiring habits.

"Fuck!" said Sesshomaru. "Which tabloid printed this nonsense?"

Jaken said, "They're not the only ones carrying the story, sir."

 _Not the only ones? Then—what about the company's image?_ Sesshomaru pushed his chair back and rounded the desk. "Get all the information you can. Keep compiling. I want hourly reports, Jaken."

Jaken nodded and rushed off, tottering away as fast as his legs could take him.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, flipping through the rest of the folder, discovered comments obtained from an online forum, which called for a boycott of the products and services offered by the Taisho Group.

Sesshomaru tugged at his collar and loosened the knot of his tie. There was no time—so little time—so much to do—they had to get these culprits and punish them. The news article had to be retracted.

He went out to his secretary's desk and towered over her like a giant from the myths of old. "Get the managers in here right now!"

The secretary, who just a minute before had been scrutinizing her makeup, scurried off at once, leaving her cosmetics and brushes lying haphazardly on her desk. The clicking of her heels faded into the distance.

Fuming, Sesshomaru returned to his office and went straight to the sideboard. He lifted the carafe of water and reached for his mug. _How dare they call me a liar_ , he thought.

The water spilled over the sides of the mug, down his fingers, and pooled on the counter.

"Shit!" Sesshomaru looked around for a cloth to wipe the water up. He'd just found a blue cloth when his office door opened.

Without looking up, he said, "Get ready to take the minutes. Why do you always need me to tell you what to do?"

"What's going on?" It was his father who had entered, not his secretary.

Sesshomaru stared at his father. "I've called a meeting."

"Are the rumours true?"

"Of course not."

Inutaisho sighed and took the couch at the head of the glass table where Sesshomaru sometimes entertained other businessmen. "I'll sit in on this meeting."

Sesshomaru inclined his head, taking a seat by Inutaisho's side. "Of course."

Inutaisho pulled the folder towards himself and glanced at the papers within. "They must be feeling quite bad at the television station. Does Inuyasha know?"

"I haven't had the time to tell him," Sesshomaru said stiffly. "I've been busy with other matters. Like this one."

"He should know," Inutaisho said heavily. "Kagome… he will want to comfort Kagome."

"Is this the time to think about that? Father?"

"There's always time to be sympathetic, my son. Hardness is good, but it's not everything."

Sesshomaru studied his hands and said nothing.

"You disagree?" Inutaisho said. "I know we have a problem. But we'll weather this storm, as we always have. The Taisho Group has resources, you know, and we _know_ these rumours are wrong. But the people at the station—Kagome, the chirpy young man and that lovely girl Rin have their careers on the line."

"They can solve their own problems. We don't owe them a living." As he spoke, Sesshomaru felt a strange prickling sensation in his chest. Was it his conscience? It usually bothered him not at all, but somehow, the words he had just uttered seemed to have awoken his conscience from a deep slumber.

Inutaisho fixed a beady eye on his son. "Well. Is that what you really think? Is it their fault that they chose to feature our companies and then receive flak for what we know to be untrue?"

Sesshomaru hesitated. "I—no."

"You should speak to them and convey our apologies at having dragged them into this messy affair. Doubtlessly one of our enemies has chosen this moment to attack our standing. We _will_ get to the bottom of this."

"Of course, Father."

The managers filed in at that point, and they moved on to talk about strategy.

* * *

At the end of a hard day, Kagome leaned back in her chair and groaned. "I'm so tired. Why did this have to happen?"

Shippo munched on a snack bar and twisted around in his seat. "We've gotta nail the evidence, Kag!"

"How?"

"Yes, how exactly?" Sango sat on Shippo's table and helped herself to one of the sticky sweets Shippo liked to leave in an empty fishbowl.

"I don't know, man," Shippo said. "Ask Inuyasha. He has money, doesn't he? Get him to hire a private investigator or something."

"No." Kagome rubbed her palms together before placing them over her eyes. "Urgh, I feel like death warmed up. If I go to sleep now, will I wake up to discover that this whole day has been nothing more than a nasty dream?"

"You won't, my dear Kagome," Miroku said. "Here, let me give you a massage."

"No, thanks," Kagome said, sticking out one hand to block Miroku.

"You get back over there," Sango said, pointing to a stool by the door.

Miroku stared at Sango with wide, innocent eyes. "Oh, Sango dear, you misunderstand my intentions. I just wanted to help—"

"Go," Sango said in a terrible voice.

Miroku went, not to the stool, but to Sango's side. He massaged Sango's shoulders instead.

Shippo snickered at the sight. "Y'know, maybe—"

Shippo never got to finish his sentence, because the door slammed open and Inuyasha rushed in, leaves in his hair and beads of sweat running down his face and neck.

"Did you fall down somewhere?" Miroku asked. "You look horrible."

Inuyasha went straight to Kagome, stopping by the front of her desk. He placed his hands against the wood and leaned over. "What's going on?"

"You've heard?" Kagome ran a hand through her dishevelled hair.

"Yes, Sesshomaru just told me. Took the bastard long enough."

Rin perked up at that. Hitherto she had been sitting listlessly at her desk, scanning through old correspondence and her research notes, trying to find something to combat the rumours with.

Kagome asked, "What do they intend to do?"

"Huh?" said Inuyasha.

"I mean, do you know if they're going to refute the accusations? Or something?"

"Or nothing?" Sango added.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said. "Why should I know? I came to check on you."

Kagome looked away. "Yeah. Sorry I asked. It's just—it's just been a bad day all around."

"Let's go out for dinner, Kag."

"No, I—"

"Just go," Sango said. "Nothing much you can do at the moment, right? Let the legal people and the PR experts do their jobs for now."

"Yeah, okay, let's go." Kagome wiped her face and grabbed her handbag.

"Let's all go," Inuyasha said. "My treat."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at one of his floor-length windows, staring out into the night sky. The buildings, _plazas_ and _towers_ and _centres_ , never slept; even at midnight windows betrayed the workers still churning through their work.

"Jaken."

"Yes?" Jaken rubbed his eyes, trying to force his yawning mouth to close.

"I will go to the station tomorrow. To apologise on behalf of the company."

"Is that really necessary, sir?" Jaken asked. He scribbled something down on the notepad in his lap.

"It is what my father thinks necessary. You may leave for now."

Jaken bobbed his head and left in a flurry of cloth. Sesshomaru stood alone in his office, with only glass buffeting him from the cold darkness outside. He turned down the lights and sat in his chair, and continued to stare out his windows.

There was so much work to do. People to placate, websites and tabloids to threaten, investigations to be carried out. Of course, he could let his managers and the in-house lawyers do their jobs, but Sesshomaru did not trust them to settle the matter without his critical eye trained on them. He was tired—so tired—and there was even more work to be done once the sun came up.

Sesshomaru contemplated sleeping on his sofa. His idiot brother wasn't much of a help, and wasn't interested in the business, thank the spirits, but he knew how to drive and could ferry a new set of clothes over to Sesshomaru's.

As he settled onto the sofa, Sesshomaru was reminded of the night he left home in a huff to sleep on the very same sofa. That was the night after he jilted Kagura. The media had gone crazy over it, and Inutaisho had not been pleased with the publicity.

The very thought of Kagura's wide, knowing eyes and that conniving smirk of hers caused bile to rise in Sesshomaru's throat. _I never want to see that woman again._

For no reason at all (or so Sesshomaru tried to convince himself), Rin's face came to the forefront of his mind, replacing all thoughts of Kagura. _How's Rin taking this mess? Will it affect her career?_

Sesshomaru took out his phone and stared at Rin's number. His fingers hovered over the message button for a few seconds, which was in itself a noteworthy event because Sesshomaru was not the type of person to hesitate. That kind of thing had a tendency to slow down the decision-making process, and was hence lousy business management in Sesshomaru's opinion.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were of sufficient clarity at this point to perceive this irregularity. _What am I doing?_ he wondered, and pressed the message button. When the screen changed, he typed a short message into the message box.

 _Rin_ , it read, _meet me tomorrow at 8am at D— Café. It's near your office, by the boulevard_.

* * *

In the most clichéd of ways, the morning was a beautiful one; there was a cool wind, and the trees flowered with birdsong. The sun peeked over the top of the clouds, but seemed reluctant to part ways with the clouds beyond that.

Sesshomaru clasped his hands behind his back as he waited outside D— Café. He checked his watch. It was exactly eight in the morning, and Rin was late. _Did she receive my message? Maybe I sent it too late._

Then Sesshomaru realised that he had been doubting his actions, and was duly surprised by his own behaviour. _The stress is getting to me_ , he concluded.

His agonizing was cut short when Rin appeared at the end of the boulevard, running as quickly as she could in wedges. Her hair fluffed out behind her, caught in the nets of the playful wind, and the waterfall drapes of her kimono jacket fluttered around her. She was a fetching sight amidst the crowd of office workers and slaves rushing past in their sheath dresses and suits.

Rin came to a stop before the door. "Sesshomaru!"

"Go in."

As they passed through the café, which was crowded with office workers seeking their morning sustenance, Rin asked, "Why did you ask to meet me?"

"Order your breakfast first," Sesshomaru said as they sat down. He handed Rin a menu.

When they had ordered their food and the waiter had walked off towards the kitchen, Sesshomaru leaned forward. "I convey the Taisho Group's deepest apologies to you and your team. Please pass on this message to Kagome and your other superiors."

Rin's hand paused against her glass of water. "Huh?"

"I have been advised that a face-to-face apology would be better in this circumstances," Sesshomaru said. "Of course, we will have our PR head send an apology and a statement of rebuttal to your PR team."

"Oh," Rin said. She folded her hands in her lap and looked down.

"Has the matter affected you greatly?"

Rin looked up. "Oh, yes. Kagome's in a right flurry over it, and well, all the bosses have been calling for meetings left, right and centre—"

"No, I meant, how has it affected _you_?"

"Me?" A slight flush rose across the line of Rin's cheekbones. "Well… It's been busy, because I have to check the notes and research, but thankfully Shippo's helping out—oh, thank you."

Sesshomaru pushed the cup of steaming coffee towards Rin, glaring daggers at the waiter who had chosen an inopportune moment to interrupt their conversation by bringing their orders to them. Said waiter seemed to notice the glare, for he placed all the dishes on the table at breakneck speed before rushing away.

Sesshomaru continued to glare at the unfortunate waiter's back for a good moment before turning back to look at Rin with glittering eyes. "You misunderstand me, Rin."

"Oh," Rin said, smiling weakly. "What do you mean?"

"How have—" Sesshomaru paused and sighed. "Are you fine?"

"Well, I must admit it's rather chaotic at the moment…" Rin dug into her breakfast—anything to stop looking into Sesshomaru's eyes. His gaze and the expression on his face made her feel a little awkward; her heartrate peaked, her skin broke out in gooseflesh, and she nearly forgot to breathe. "But I'm still okay. I mean, I'm pretty sure we weren't negligent or anything."

"Despicable."

"Huh?" Rin looked at Sesshomaru, a forkful of egg paused halfway on its journey to her mouth. On meeting his eyes, Rin flushed and focused her attention on the egg.

"Not you," Sesshomaru said. He didn't appear to have noticed either Rin's flustered expression or her agitation. "I meant whoever started those rumours."

Rin nodded. "I just wonder… if maybe they had a good reason to do it. I mean, for themselves, you know?"

"What?"

"I meant, maybe they had a legitimate reason to start those rumours, maybe they couldn't help it—"

"You're serious," Sesshomaru said. "You're not joking."

"I am."

Sesshoamru shot Rin a strange look. "You're really one of a kind."

Rin smiled. "You're not the only one who has said that."

* * *

Sesshomaru walked Rin back to the station after breakfast.

Rin strolled along, lifting her face up to the sky as the wind curled its fingers through her hair. She twirled on the spot, her circle skirt flaring out around her like the petals of a blooming flower.

"I just love mornings like this." she said.

Sesshomaru took a look at the sky. "Hmm. Seems like a normal day."

"Every day is different! You can't ever step in the same river twice, didn't you know, Mr Learned Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru lifted a sceptical eyebrow. "Indeed. Is that one of your own sayings? I noticed you have something to say about everything."

"Oh, but everything in life is different! How could I have the same feeling about everything." Rin looked up and glanced at the dirty beige façade of the broadcasting station. "What comes into mind when you look at this?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "TV station. You don't agree? What do you think about when you see it?"

"Oh, many things! Like what the architect had in mind when he designed this, why he put so few glass windows in, and why he wanted to build that curved structure into the side. I also think about how people don't—"

"Look out!" Sesshomaru pulled Rin towards him, out of the trajectory of a mouldy cabbage.

Rin crashed into Sesshomaru. Her face ended up against the lapels of his jacket, her hands against his shoulders. She struggled free; Sesshomaru released his grip on her arm, and the momentum caused her to stumble backwards. "Wait, what are you—gosh!"

Rin managed to dodge a second cabbage, but was unable to stay out of the line of fire (of rotten eggs). One egg hit her elbow, and another cracked against her neck, spewing rancid yolk over the front of her blouse. A tomato landed against the tip of her left shoe, breaking into a red mush upon impact. She brought her arms up in front of her face, and turned her head sideways as other spoilt vegetables and fruits came her way.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru said as he stepped forward to pull Rin to safety. "Stop throwing that or I'll call the police!"

"She deserves it," one of the egg-throwers said.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded, cell phone already in his hand.

"We protest against corrupt people who try to mislead the public," another egg-thrower said. She grinned and spat at Sesshomaru's shoes.

Sesshomaru tried to rub the yellow sputum off his shiny leather shoes and onto the ground. "Get away before I report you for civic disobedience!"

"We have the right!" the cabbage-thrower said.

At that point, the security guard at the lobby headed over and the protesters scattered at once.

Sesshomaru shook Rin. "They're gone."

Rin nodded, staring at him with frightened eyes. Her lips trembled and she picked at the shards of egg shell on her clothes. Her fingers were sticky with yolk.

"We need to get you cleaned up. Rin, did you hear me?"

Rin nodded again. Sesshomaru sighed and turned to the staring security guard. "Do you have a bathroom somewhere?"

"Yes, third floor," the guard said.

"Good," Sesshomaru said. He made a call before turning back to Rin. "Kagome's going to come down and bring you upstairs to wash up."

"Wait," Rin said softly. "Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru stared at the deer-in-headlights expression on Rin's usually animated face. "You need clean clothes, don't you? I'll get some."

"Please, stay with me," Rin said, looking downwards. Her eyelashes fluttered like tired butterflies. "Please. Until Kagome comes."

So Sesshomaru stayed. The clothes could wait.

* * *

 **AN (03.12.16)** :That vegetables/fruit throwing scene was borrowed from Kdramas—plenty of them have a scene where ajummas throws rotten veggies at some character or other.

And, as always, thank you for reading and for bearing with my slow updates. Updates will be even slower from now on, I'm afraid. I just started a new job a few weeks ago, and it's been busy, and this is the last of my pre-written chapters for this fic, although I do have a bit of Chapter 6 written (but it's not much). So... I'm really sorry about that. Have a great December!


	6. Chapter 6

While Kagome helped Rin to clean up, Sesshomaru left to pick up some clothes from a nearby mall. He returned to the broadcasting station, found that Kagome had yet to return to her desk, and subsequently passed the bag of clothes to Sango.

Sesshomaru made to leave, but was detained by Shippo.

"Wait for her in the pantry," Shippo said.

"I have matters to attend to."

"Oh, don't pretend to be _oh so busy_." Shippo shot Sesshomaru a sly smile—a curve of his lips, a wriggle of his eyebrows. "Just wait a little longer. You've already wasted enough time here, what's another ten or fifteen minutes?"

"I don't—"

"Pantry's over there," Shippo said, shifting his gaze back to his laptop. "Just grab a seat. We have coffee but it's gross and tea but it's weak. There's always water if you're thirsty."

"I—"

"I have work to do, man," Shippo said, gesturing at the pantry. "When Rin comes back I'll tell her that you're waiting. Though, you know, you'd be able to hear them, Rin and Kagome make a lot of noise."

"So do you, I expect." With that parting shot, Sesshomaru went to the pantry to wait.

Sesshomaru decided to pass the time by reading his emails. So engrossed was he that he failed to notice Kagome's voice in the office proper. He only became aware of Rin's return when she stood before him and cast a shadow over his phone. He looked up, jolted back into reality.

"Shippo said you were waiting for me. Is something the matter?" Rin asked. The water from her wet hair soaked through the fabric of her mustard shirt.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're fine."

Rin beamed. "I am quite fine, thanks!"

"You seem unperturbed."

"They were only throwing food after all… I was pretty shocked. But at least they didn't do anything worse! They could've been ready with knives, or I don't know, might have pulled my hair or something."

Sesshomaru stood up. "Good to hear that. Now I must be off."

"I'll walk down with you," Rin said.

"There's no need, Rin. I know my way."

"Okay. But—Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked back from the doorway.

Rin stood with a big smile on her face. "About just now—I want to say thank you. You're a very nice person, you know that?"

Sesshomaru felt a flush of heat rise across his cheeks. He raised his fingers to his face, tenderly pressing them across his cheeks. "I must go," he said at last.

Sesshomaru would never admit it, but he had never before imagined that being described as "nice" would make him so flustered and so strangely hopeful.

* * *

 _Two days later_

"No-pay leave?" Kagome said. "Really?"

"I'm sorry," her boss said.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair. "What should I tell them? Gosh, I—"

"Kagome, please."

Kagome pushed away the glass of water proffered by her supervisor. "They've their whole careers before them. I can go on no-pay leave, but can't you transfer them to other departments or something? They don't deserve this!"

"Neither do you," Kagome's boss pointed out.

"I—I just—I can take it, really. This is my responsibility. Just—let my team go. They've worked so hard and I—"

"It's just for a while, not forever. I can't change the orders from the top."

"It'll take more than a while," Kagome said. She scowled at the row of awards on the shelves behind her boss's desk.

"The legal team will figure it out in no time at all, and you'll be reinstated very soon, alright? For now, just take a break. Heaven knows you've worked hard enough."

"This is all my fault, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say that, my dear girl. Really. Take a good long vacation with your boyfriend and let us settle this matter." Kagome's boss started to fiddle around with his in-tray.

Kagome leaned forward, trying to catch her boss's eye. "Please promise me not to sack Shippo and Rin and the others."

"I can't promise that. But I will try my best."

"I understand," Kagome said. "Thank you."

* * *

Inuyasha and one of the bartenders carried glasses and alcohol to Kagome's table.

"These are all on me," Inuyasha said, sliding into the chair beside Kagome's. "Drink your fill."

"Hey, this is expensive booze!" Shippo said, turning the bottle in his hands so that the label faced upwards. "Look!"

"Spill a drop and you're dead, brat," Inuyasha said.

Shippo's eyes widened. "But you said—"

"It's for everyone to drink," Kagome said. "That's what he meant. Don't go guzzling the whole bottle, Shippo. Sharing is caring, remember!"

As Shippo did the honour of pouring the alcohol, Inuyasha brushed his fingers over Kagome's knee. "You doing okay?"

"Just a little tired." Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder.

"About the no-pay leave thing… I was thinking, you could work here if you want to? And they can too, as a temporary sort of solution?"

"You're so sweet," Kagome said. She took Inuyasha's hands in hers and intertwined their fingers. "But you don't have to do this."

"I know."

"Well in that case… you can ask them, I suppose."

Inuyasha leaned his chin against the top of Kagome's head. "I'm more worried about you."

"Don't be." Kagome sighed but plastered a smile across her face.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Pretend to smile. Don't do it. I know you're sad."

"Of course I am," Kagome said. "But I also think a good, long vacation might be nice."

"Without me?"

"I'll just rest at home, and maybe we can go out to one of the islands if you can get away for a few days."

"That sounds good," Inuyasha said.

"Hey you two!" Miroku said. "No public displays of affection! We're supposed to be drinking, remember?"

Rin laughed. "You'll make single people like Shippo and me jealous!"

"I'm not single," Shippo said. "I've got a girlfriend."

"Is a sometimes-girlfriend considered a girlfriend?" Kouga asked.

"Of course," Shippo said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"And Rin," Miroku said, "what's this I hear about your new admirer?"

"My new admirer? Oh no, there's no one. I think you have the wrong person, Miroku."

Miroku shook his head. "No, I heard Sesshomaru is after you!"

"He is?" Kagome said.

Rin blushed crimson. _Stay calm, they don't know how I feel about him. They're just teasing me because he's always—maybe he actually—is it possible?_ The very thought of it caused the flush to deepen. Inuyasha's knowing grin did not help at all.

"Oh, Rin," Sango said, "you're so cute when you blush! Are you sure there's nothing between the two of you?"

"Nothing." Rin's cheeks were still warm; she focused her gaze on her shoes. "Nothing at all."

"We're just teasing you, dear," Sango said, slipping an arm around Rin's shoulders.

"But look who's here!" Ginta said, waving his empty glass around. He tried to push himself off his seat, wobbled on his feet, and promptly sank back down into the cushions, all the while looking puzzled. "Right over there."

They all looked in the direction of Ginta's finger. Inuyasha was the first to spot his brother—Sesshomaru had somehow gotten hold of a hair tie. He also wore glasses and a black cap pulled low over his eyes. Hunched over his drink as he was, no one would have guessed him to be the famous Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha marched forth to retrieve his brother. Sesshomaru raised a hand and pushed Inuyasha's arm away, but Inuyasha brought his other arm down to pull off Sesshomaru's cap.

"We can all see you, y'know," Inuyasha said. "Just come over."

"No." Sesshomaru glared at his drink. "Give that cap back."

"I don't think so, _Brother_. Just join us. Now that we've seen you, it would be awkward for you to sit here alone."

"Leave me alone."

"Nope." Inuyasha gave his brother a commiserating pat on the shoulder. He bent to whisper, "Rin's there. You know you want to talk to her."

"Don't presume to—"

"They've been put on no-pay leave. She's upset although she's trying not to show it. Come on, don't be such a miserable human being. Help me cheer them all up."

Sesshomaru considered Inuyasha's words for a moment. He could see Rin looking over from the corner where she sat. There was a smile on her face, but her shoulders were slumped, and her fingers creeped up and down her glass like vines. At last, Sesshomaru consented to join their table.

"Here to see Rin?" Miroku said, winking at Sesshomaru.

"No," Sesshomaru said stiffly.

Sango pulled on Miroku's collar. "Please ignore him," she said to Sesshomaru. "He's drunk."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Hush, dear," Sango said, yanking again on Miroku's collar. She drew him into a conversation with Kouga and the drunk Ginta.

Very soon, Kouga, Ginta and Miroku were singing a nonsense verse at the top of their lungs. They slurred through the lyrics and slopped alcohol over the table until Inuyasha shouted at them to keep quiet.

Sesshomaru watched the drunk idiots shout back at Inuyasha. They were truly foolish if they thought Inuyasha didn't know how to deal with drunk patrons. A minute after Kouga, Ginta and Miroku started shouting, Inuyasha's bartender had come over with a bucket of cold water, which he proceeded to pour over the heads of the three drunks.

Sesshomaru watched the proceedings with grim satisfaction, thought one would never know it from his expressionless face, until Rin leaned across the table.

"Sesshomaru?"

Up close, Rin looked haggard. Her lipstick had worn off her lips, leaving only patches of colour here and there. Her eye makeup had started to run, and the deep grey of her eyebags could be seen through the fading foundation.

"You look tired."

Rin nodded, her eyes darting around the room. "Yeah, I'm a little—"

"I heard."

"Oh?"

At Rin's questioning look, Sesshomaru said, "I heard about the suspension."

"Technically," Rin said with a wry smile, "they asked us to take no-pay leave while they sort it all out."

"Until?"

"We don't know yet. Might be a while!"

"What are your plans?"

Rin smiled. "Now I'll have time to do all the things I never had time to do. I think I'll paint my bedroom a bright yellow, and maybe have the dripping sink seen to. And then I might go for a language class or maybe pick up pilates or—"

"Rin."

"Hmm?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "Listen, I—our company could do with another employee in the marketing team. You're always so positive about everything, so you should be able to put a good spin on anything."

Rin broke eye contact. "Yes, well… Thank you Sesshomaru, thank you so much for making such an offer to me…"

Sesshomaru relaxed. "We can arrange an interview—"

Rin fixed Sesshomaru with a steely gaze. "I'm really very appreciative, Sesshomaru, but I—I don't think it would be right of me to leave like this."

"Why?" Sesshomaru wondered if the girl was joking. Most people wouldn't hesitate to take a new job offered so readily, especially when they could very well be about to leave their current job in disgrace. But then again, Rin wasn't like most people. She had a strikingly different perspective of life and how she should live.

"I want to be a scriptwriter," Rin said. "So I don't want to leave the station. And I can't abandon Kagome right now. She's always been so good to me."

Sesshomaru let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "And why is Kagome so important to you?"

"She's always been so caring and so protective, she's the older sister I never had, and—"

Sesshomaru set his elbows down on the table and rested his head on his clenched fists. "Cut out all that drivel. I hear enough about Kagome's virtues from Inuyasha as it is. I don't need to hear it again."

Rin bit her lip and looked upwards at Sesshomaru. Their proximity was getting to her; she could smell his musky cologne, and the green tea scent of his hair. His breath curled over her forehead, and his eyes were a strange amber, the colour of flames flickering against stone and wood.

She thought of the warm crackle of campfires, autumn leaves forming a red and orange carpet around the gnarly roots of old trees, the wind sighing in branches. Stories told by firelight. Warm marshmallows, hot chocolate, the stars visible in the night sky. Her father's deep-bellied laugh. Her mother's comforting hug. Her brothers playing with branches, pretending to be ancient samurai, silhouettes in the glare of the campfire.

An aching sense of loss pooled in her chest, sloshing around her sternum. Prickling against her heart. She could almost see the clearing, see the fire, feel the wind against her face. The smell of ashes scratching against the back of her throat.

Sesshomaru said, "Have you fallen asleep?"

The dream dispelled, Rin opened her eyes wide, the ache of loss still bubbling in her chest.

Then she realised that Sesshomaru's face was still unnervingly close. She could see his fine eyelashes. In that moment, she desperately wanted to lift her face and press her lips to his, to see what he would do, if he would reach across the table to pull her closer, if he would run his long fingers through her hair and—

"Rin." Sesshomaru tapped her on the forehead. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes, I am," Rin said, flushing again. It seemed to her that she had blushed too many times that evening. She might as well have painted her whole face with blush and called it a day. _What on earth am I doing?_

"You and Kagome," Sesshomaru said. "Go on. Tell me."

"Well—"

Miroku's face appeared by their side. "Oh, look here, I knew there was something going on! Everyone look!"

Sesshomaru pushed Miroku away; Miroku sloped over the arm of the next chair and tumbled onto the floor.

"Ouch," Miroku said, rubbing his head.

Rin and Sesshomaru hastily leaned away from each other, but the damage had been done.

Shippo wolf-whistled. "Ah, Rin, I didn't think he was your type!"

Kouga laughed, flailing his fingers around. "Wow, were you two about to kiss?" He hiccupped, and then added, "You sure looked like it! Oops, we interrupted a good moment, hey, Miroku? We the worst wingmen ever."

Kagome nudged Inuyasha. "Do something."

"Why should I?" Inuyasha was enjoying the way the scene was playing out. Sesshomaru clenched and unclenched his fists in his lap; his cheeks were a dusty rose pink and his lips were set in a straight line. After all, it wasn't every day that one could see Sesshomaru in a state of utter embarrassment.

But Kagome was not looking at Sesshomaru. Her gaze was trained on Rin, and she had noticed the younger girl's mortification. "Rin's not feeling too good about this," she pointed out. "If you don't do something then I will. And I can't promise I won't do something drastic."

"Fine." Inuyasha looked at the bar counter and snapped his fingers. "Guys, more drinks! What do you want?"

"Don't try to change the topic, Inuyasha," Ginta said. "Rin, Rin, why didn't you tell us? Aren't we your buddies, eh? Eh? Buddies? Buddies! Get it?"

"Fucking drunkard," Inuyasha said. "Hey, I need another bucket of water here!"

"Come on, leave it off," Kagome said to Shippo. "Let Rin be."

Shippo shook his head. "But we're her friends."

Sango rolled her eyes and pinched Miroku's cheek. "Friends don't bully each other, Shippo. And the same goes for the rest of you."

Shippo pouted. "But—"

"No buts," Kagome said, so that was that.

* * *

Neither Rin nor Sesshomaru were drunk by the time they left 50-Tessaiga.

"I'll send you back," Sesshomaru said.

"No, it's fine," Rin said. "I just need to wait for Kagome so that we can go back together."

"She left with Inuyasha. They're headed to her mother's place tonight."

"I think I'll take a walk to clear my head."

Sesshomaru fell into place beside Rin. "I'll accompany you."

"You don't have to," Rin said.

"I insist. You are not in the right state of mind."

They walked across the square, towards the stone-walled boulevard, and from there to the promenade. The wind danced across their faces, and the neon lights of Tokyo flashed on the opposite bank. The river lapped gently against the bank, catching the dim glare of streetlamps, reflecting them back as slivers of orange moons, misshapen and almost grotesque. Rin stared at the ripples and lost herself in her thoughts.

Sesshomaru leaned against a stone pillar. "You haven't finished your story."

"Oh, that." Rin looked away from the river and at Sesshomaru. "I—well. I knew Kagome when I was a child. She was my neighbour. A friend. A caring older sister. She stood up for me against playground bullies."

"Mmm," Sesshomaru said. He already knew that Kagome had a tendency towards motherliness, towards poking her nose where it wasn't wanted.

"My parents… you know that I am an orphan? You know. And I saw them die. My brothers too." Here, Rin's voice wavered.

Without thinking, Sesshomaru laid a comforting hand on Rin's right shoulder.

"I was passed around from relative to relative for a while. No one could take of me. They didn't want me, and I knew it. I stopped speaking for a while. I mean, my family had just died, and I was all alone in the world, and nobody tried to show concern."

Sesshomaru's grip tightened. "I've often found that most people don't deserve what they have."

Rin brushed away her tears with the back of her hand. "No, they weren't well-off, so I don't blame them. They just couldn't take up the burden."

"You were a child," Sesshomaru said.

"Why, are you starting to care?" Rin said, attempting to laugh.

Sesshomaru did not laugh. His eyes were serious.

Rin found his stare unnerving. And yet it incited in her a strange sense of wonder. She was now acutely aware of the weight of his fingers against her shoulder. "People," she said, "are too lost in the here and now. They can't tell when they've hurt someone else. I'm sure none of my relatives meant to hurt me. They just didn't know."

"You're too forgiving," Sesshomaru said.

"Am I? Anyway, Kagome happened across me. Her mum couldn't take in a foster kid, but Kagome convinced Kaede to adopt me."

"Indeed."

"So you see," Rin said, "my debt to Kagome."

"A debt can be repaid."

"I love her like the brothers I lost."

Sesshomaru's stare was still as intense. Rin pressed the soles of her shoes against the ground, took a deep breath, and twisted to the side. Sesshomaru's fingers slid away. He turned his face away and crossed his arms, eyeing her sideways.

Rin stared at a passing couple, their hands intertwined, their shirts the same colour, whispering to each other as they strolled down the riverfront in their own little world. She thought it a very sweet sight.

Then Rin came to the realisation that she was alone with Sesshomaru along a promenade, and they were standing very close to each other. The uneasy feeling grew, expanding like the wings of a butterfly, as light and graceful as the flight of a bird, and as heavy as a boulder falling from some high place.

Rin coughed. "It's getting late."

"I'll send you back," Sesshomaru said for the second time that night.

"Oh, no. I can take the bus."

"I insist."

Rin could not look Sesshomaru in the eye. "No, no, really—"

Sesshomaru fixed Rin with an unreadable stare. "Are you afraid of me?"

Rin shook her head. She wanted to continue being near Sesshomaru, but she was also painfully aware of the overwhelming ache within her. Her friends' words—meant only in jest—now stung, for she had come to the painful realisation that she wanted something more from Sesshomaru. Something quite beyond friendship.

And having heard stories about Inuyasha's jerk brother from Kagome over the past few years, Rin was quite sure that Sesshomaru wasn't looking for a sweet young female companion. Rather, he was all about the connections, the wealth, and usually, the looks.

"Are you trying to avoid me?"

Rin shook her head again.

"Then what are you doing?" This time, Sesshomaru placed his both hands on Rin's shoulders, fingers lightly pressed into the ridges of her collarbone.

Part of Rin thrilled to the touch, but another part of her rebelled against it. She slid out of his grasp. "Please, don't—please."

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said. For a moment, there was pure confusion in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Rin stepped backwards. "I just—"

She turned away, heavy with confusion and grief, and the weight of her heart was the burden of Atlas upon his shoulders.

 _I just realised that I might be in love with you_.

* * *

AN: Apologies for the long delay. 3 months just flew past like that...

Thanks for reading in any case!


	7. Chapter 7

Rin took a deep breath. And then another. And another. _Oh, what shall I do? I can't just tell him—but I can't avoid him either._ Thoughts circled through her mind with all the intensity and speed of hungry vultures, each new thought chasing down the previous one. Her racing heart was as a drumbeat in her ears, and she thought she might end up fainting.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru was so close. His breath tickled the back of her neck.

Rin took an involuntary step away. _I can't do this_ , was her first thought. Then— _but I can't just run like a coward. I'm not a coward_.

And so she closed her eyes and schooled her expression into one of neutrality. Another deep breath, and then she spun around, saying, "I'm sorry—I don't feel too well."

"I'll send you home," Sesshomaru said, his voice gentler than it had hitherto been. "You don't look well."

"I—" Rin paused when she realised she did not what to say. _What do I do now? Should I refuse and walk away? Is that too rude? Or—we have to work together for a while. I can force myself to be polite, surely?_ Finally—"Thank you very much. I appreciate your help."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner when he heard Rin's words. _There's something off about her._

The homeward journey was shrouded in silence.

To Rin, it was an awkward time, for her heartbeat was the thunder of a thousand hooves across a plain, and she marvelled that Sesshomaru could not hear it, could not see the flush on her cheeks, that he did not notice the sidelong glances she shot at him without meaning to.

To Sesshomaru, who heard only the smooth purr of the car engine and the soft swish of the air conditioner, Rin's silence hung like a cloud over his head. No woman had ever made him feel so uncomfortable before. What was more—no woman—and indeed, no one—had ever caused him to question himself before.

It was a relief to both when Sesshomaru's car finally drew up outside the apartment complex where Rin and Kagome lived.

Rin undid her seat belt in double quick time. "Thanks for the ride."

"Rin—"

Rin met Sesshomaru's eyes but at once looked elsewhere. She pushed the door handle and slid her legs out.

"Wait," Sesshomaru said, but Rin was already walking along the pavement, her back to the car.

Sesshomaru watched through the passenger-side window, only leaving when Rin had disappeared beyond the gate.

* * *

Rin sat on her bed, laptop propped up on her knees. She pulled up a web browser and typed Sesshomaru's name into the search box.

Her mouse hovered over the first hit—" _You won't believe this—the golden couple breaks up_!"

And then the second hit—" _Kagura Onigumo talks about her latest collection and her breakup with everyone's favourite Taisho Heir_ ".

Rin hesitated. To read—or not to read?

She left-clicked.

The gossip site loaded, and a photo of Kagura, in a form-fitting cream blouse and sea-green mermaid skirt, came into view. Rin stared at the photo, taking in Kagura's perfectly coiffed hair, the fringe that had such movement, the large eyes and elegantly arched brows, the deep red nails against the polished black heels held up to the camera.

Rin read on. And on and on. Gossip site after gossip site, as if she had fallen down a rabbit hole of celebrity trivia with no end in sight.

Kagura, it turned out, had had a public spat with Sesshomaru. No one quite knew why they'd fallen out, but the media had lapped it up and turned the whole mystery into a debacle for all to view. Kagura, in her various interviews, looked sadly at the camera, always a figure of composed grief, and also always well-coiffured and graceful.

"I'm not sorry for dating him," one site quoted Kagura as saying. "But I regret how we grew apart. He deserved more from me."

Another site quoted Kagura thus: "Do I hate him? No. Have I forgiven him? Yes. I don't think he meant to break my heart."

A third site had posted a video interview. In the short clip, Kagura sat on what looked like a dreadfully uncomfortable sofa, knees crossed and be-ringed fingers clasped above her knees, head tilted slightly to the side. She had chosen to wear a black jumpsuit that day, with a single large diamond glittering in the hollow of her neck, and rubies dangling from her ears, the same colour as her lips.

The host, all tanned skin and minidress and long, bronzed legs, laid her fingers on Kagura's forearm. "So tell us, Ms Kagura," the host said, "how do you feel now? About, you know, Sesshomaru and the whole media frenzy?"

Rin leaned in.

Kagura blinked slowly, like a cat, her long lashes curled against the paleness of her skin. Then she looked straight at the camera, her eyes bright and clear. "I would like to request the media to give us some space in this time. For us to grieve and heal."

Rin was struck by the gravitas in Kagura's voice, the grief that seemed to ripple through her very words, the weariness in her eyes, and her poised demeanour.

 _She must have loved him a great deal once_ , Rin thought. _And did he love her?_

That very question gave Rin pause. There had been a time when she could not imagine Sesshomaru loving anyone—or indeed, showing affection to anyone to warrant the type of display given by Kagura. But since their first meeting, Sesshomaru had started to show another side of himself. A caring side, a hidden side.

So thinking, Rin hit the backspace button and clicked on the next search result link. Again and again she read articles about Sesshomaru and Kagura, about Kagura alone, and about Sesshomaru alone. She learnt more than she cared to know about Sesshomaru and his various previous flings.

At the end of it, the only conclusion Rin reached was that she was not Sesshomaru's type. The rational part of her was thankful for that, since he was unlikely to notice her growing affection for him. However, the more emotional, primal part of her chafed against the idea that she would never be anything more to Sesshomaru than a friend, if they were even friends.

With unpleasant thoughts in her head, back stiff from sitting for hours against her headboard, and fingers cold from the morning wind, Rin finally gave up, sighed and shut her laptop.

She huddled under her blanket, clutching a pillow tightly to herself. _Sleep first_ , she told herself, _you're not fit for anything now_.

And so she sought the comfort of sleep instead.

* * *

The next morning, Rin picked at the omelette which Kagome had cooked for her.

Kagome stopped in the midst of paring an apple. "What's wrong, Rin?"

"Nothing." Rin let fall her fork, and it landed with a clang on the table. "I'm just tired."

"What time did you get back?"

"Too late," Rin said.

"Late? You guys must have stayed out drinking really late. Sango says Miroku's having a splitting headache, which I must say serves him right."

Rin shrugged and started poking at the egg again. It looked delicious, but the very thought of putting food in her mouth—and her stomach—made her faintly nauseated.

"Rin?" Kagome laid her palm against Rin's forehead. "You're not running a fever. Are you having a headache? Hangover?"

"Not really," Rin said. "I didn't drink that much."

"Then why are you behaving like this? This is really unlike you, and you're making me worried. Rin?"

Rin looked over at Kagome. "I guess I'm just tired."

Kagome peered at Rin's eyebags. "You do look tired."

"I am," Rin said. "I fell asleep at—maybe 3am last night."

"So late?"

"I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts…"

Kagome fiddled with the coffeepot. "I—I'm so sorry, Rin. I didn't know things would turn out this way. If I'd known—I'd—"

"Kagome." Rin drew Kagome's trembling fingers away from the lid of the coffeepot and towards her. "We don't blame you, you know that right?"

"But I didn't manage to protect you—"

Rin smiled. "But you tried. And that's enough. You're the best boss anyone could ever ask for."

Kagome blinked rapidly as hot tears suddenly gathered in her eyes. She pulled Rin into a tight hug, pressing her chin against Rin's shoulder. "And you guys are the best."

Rin yawned.

Kagome laughed and said, "It's a good thing we don't have to go to the office today. Go catch up on your sleep."

Rin said, "I think I will."

"Good." Kagome ruffled Rin's hair and stepped out of the kitchen.

With Kagome gone, Rin's smile slid off her face. She returned to poking at the omelette, mind clearly elsewhere. She was thinking again of Kagura, so self-assured and elegant, so polished and graceful. If a woman like that could not keep Sesshomaru;'s heart, then how could she, simple Rin who did not even know who her parents had been, who was clumsy and tended to trip every now and then, aspire to Sesshomaru's love?

 _Silly girl_ , she scolded herself, _why did you allow yourself to think of him in this way?_

Better she stay away from him than fall even deeper into the mire of her own making.

Rin took comfort in the fact that she would not have to see him again for a long time since the programme had been put on hiatus while investigations were ongoing. For now, she would avoid Sesshomaru as much as she could, not that she expected him to seek her out.

* * *

Kagome leaned against the cushions behind her and studied the newcomer with barely concealed surprise. "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gave a sharp nod.

Inuyasha took a long draught of his beer as he stared up at his brother. "Why are you here?"

"I was passing by," Sesshomaru said. His eyes were narrowed. "No one else is here?"

"No one?" Inuyasha frowned and looked around. "I'd say it's pretty busy today. Something wrong with your eyes?"

"He means," Kagome said, "that the others are not here. Rin and Sango and Miroku."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he was wont to do around his brother. "Well, I haven't seen them today."

"Is there news?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing new yet." Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a second before he looked at Kagome. "How's Rin?"

"Rin? A little tired, and a little sad, but that's as much as can be expected. Why?"

"She wasn't feeling well last night."

"Really? Maybe that's why—oh." Suspicion flared in Kagome's eyes. "How did you know she wasn't feeling well?"

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow. "I drove her back last night. She told me."

Kagome looked sideways at Inuyasha. He shrugged, as if to say _how would I know?_

In the meantime, Sesshomaru continued looking at Kagome, as if waiting for an answer to an unasked question.

"She's resting at home," Kagome said finally when the silence was getting too awkward to bear. "She's just tired."

Sesshomaru nodded. For a moment Kagome thought she saw something close to relief flash across his face. But the next she looked, he was as impassive as ever, features still and blank as if they had been carved out of ancient stone.

Still, Kagome had her suspicions. She could put two and two together and—"So," she said, "why did you send Rin home yesterday? I remember asking Miroku and Sango to send her home."

"They didn't. So I offered a ride."

"I didn't know you had a heart," Inuyasha commented. "I guess people do change sometimes."

Sesshomaru turned his glare on Inuyasha. "No one asked for your opinion. Don't bother me."

"Can't promise that, can I now," Inuyasha said. "We're brothers, after all, even if we pretend not to be."

Kagome lay a hand on Inuyasha's wrist. "Please don't fight. Sesshomaru, did you bring Rin straight home yesterday, or did the two of you go drinking elsewhere?"

Sesshomaru looked surprised for the span of a heartbeat, before his features rearranged themselves into his usual calm. "I—we—we went for a short walk."

"Really?" It was Kagome's turn to look surprised, and she did not hide her surprise. "She said she slept at 3am. That's why I thought the two of you—"

"It was only a walk." Sesshomaru slid into the booth next to Inuyasha. "Is she very unwell?"

Inuyasha turned to stare at his brother. "How caring we are today."

Sesshomaru glared down his nose at a grease spot on the table, taking care not to let his blazer sleeves touch it. "You have always been a nuisance, Inuyasha. You have not changed through the years."

"Oh? You think you're such a fucking— ouch! Kagome! What was that for?"

Kagome smiled sweetly. "Calm down, Inuyasha. I think your manager is looking for you. Over there."

Grumbling under his breath as he massaged his shin, Inuyasha shuffled away towards the bar.

Sesshomaru did not bother to watch Inuyasha go. "Why did you send him away?"

"Why? Because you're both fools, that's why. Now back to Rin. What are you trying to do to her, hmm?"

"What do you mean."

"You know what I mean." Kagome sat upright, all traces of smiles gone from her face. "It's not right to lead her on, and you should know it! If you even try anything funny—"

"I'm not. You can rest your mind."

"Frankly I don't believe you—but—you do sound serious about this." Kagome downed the rest of the amber liquid in her glass. "I don't trust you when it comes to Rin. She's like my own sister, and you're a playboy. Don't deny it."

Sesshomaru merely continued with his cool stare. "I have no malicious intentions towards Rin."

"You'd better not," Kagome said, "or I'll strangle you myself even if Inuyasha tries to stop me." Her gaze flickered to the counter, where Inuyasha stood banging glasses on the countertop. "If he even tries. Which I doubt."

Sesshomaru said, "I would not hurt a girl like her."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "So what do you intend to do with her? Why are you hanging around her?"

"She's different." Sesshomaru studied his nails.

"She's different, and?"

Sesshomaru knew how to make silence work for him, and often did so, but his silence now gave Kagome pause. There was something strange here—something very different from the manipulative games Sesshomaru played with his fellow businessmen.

But Kagome could not quite put her finger on it. And so she sighed and fixed her fiercest glare on Sesshomaru. "You just remember what I said. Try anything funny with Rin and you're dead."

* * *

Sesshomaru shuffled the papers in his hands. Tables, bullet points, endless paragraphs, all arranged to put the company in the best light. He looked across his desk at his public relations manager. "This doesn't mention the TV company at all."

The manager at least had the grace to look slightly ashamed of himself.

"Well?" Sesshomaru said, tapping his fingers against his keyboard.

The manager shrank back. "I thought it wasn't relevant."

Sesshomaru frowned. "It is relevant. So include it."

"But—I don't think we should—that is to say—" the manager looked away and took a deep breath before facing Sesshomaru again. "I thought it best not to mention them, so that we can make it a bit more ambiguous about whose fault—"

Sesshomaru stood so quickly that his chair rushed backwards to collide against the wall. "That is not how we do things here. Understand that."

Frazzled and frustrated, the manager shook his head. "But—"

Sesshomaru pressed the intercom button on his desk. "Jaken. Come in now."

A moment later, there was a tap on the door, and Jaken put his head into the room.

"Come here," Sesshomaru said impatiently. "Show him out and tell legal to come over in fifteen minutes."

The manager rose. "But the statement—"

"Can wait," Sesshomaru said coldly. "Now leave at once. And think about what I said."

Jaken stepped out on the heels of the manager. Alone in his office, Sesshomaru pulled his chair back to its usual position. He did not sit however, but paced the length of the room.

Once upon a time he would have approved the statement without a second thought—and then get scolded by his father for not thinking clearly. However, he could not approve the statement, not when Rin's distraught face was clear in his mind, her eyes sad and her smile forced. No, he could not force that on her.

* * *

Rin's phone rang. She slid her finger across the screen without looking at the caller's name. "Hello?"

"Rin."

That voice—low, a slightly musical tint to it, the ring of authority—Rin sat up at once, sending her container of chips clattering to the floor. "Oh!"

"Is something wrong?" There was now a tinge of concern in Sesshomaru's voice.

"No, no, I'm fine," Rin said. "I just—"

"Kagome said you were not feeling well."

"I—I had a bit of a headache this morning. That's all."

"Hmm. Are you really. You sound a little… different."

"Do I?" Rin laughed nervously as she thought about all the gossip articles she had read the past night.

"Do you have time for dinner tomorrow?"

"Dinner?"

"Dinner. I will pick you up at seven."

"Well I—" Rin considered her options. She had told herself that Sesshomaru was not for her, could never see her as anything other than Kagome's little sister—yet his voice, his call, had sent her heart racing. Surely seeing him—meeting him—but purely as friends—would not harm anyone?

Sesshomaru took Rin's hesitation as polite refusal. "Dinner tomorrow. Please."

That last please was enough to melt Rin's heart. And that was how she found herself standing along the pavement to the front of her apartment the next day. As she waited, she picked at the ends of the silky yellow sash which was looped around her waist. The cool breeze threaded through her hair as she watched the neighbourhood bustle with life.

The streetlamps had just lit up, circles of orange and yellow dotting the dark street. It was not yet full night, but the sun had set, leaving behind swathes of purple and pink curling against the far horizon. Cars travelled up and down the street, honking at each other, and students on bicycles weaved through the traffic. The street vendors were beginning to pack up their wares, and children ran along the streets, yelling and laughing.

Rin spotted Sesshomaru's car cruising to a stop. She stepped towards the car and slid into the front passenger seat.

"You're on time," Sesshomaru said, sounding faintly surprised.

Rin belted herself into the seat. "So are you."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I'm always on time."

"I noticed," Rin said. "You seem the sort, stickler for punctuality and all that."

"Why does that sound like an insult coming from you?"

"It isn't an insult. Just an observation."

Sesshomaru moved off. After a while, he said, "You are still unwell?"

"No, I've recovered. Why?"

"You don't sound like yourself, Rin."

"I'm…" _I'm what?_ she thought. _I'm lovesick and afraid? I want something you cannot give me? I'm a fool who should know better?_ Out loud, she said, "I'm just tired. Been thinking too much."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru said, and that was that.

Dinner was a desultory affair. Sesshomaru remained his usual untalkative self, and Rin did not feel up to chatter. Her mind was cluttered with new thoughts about her feelings, with worries about her job and her colleagues, with the strange feelings that itched in her heart and crawled through her veins and made her lower her eyes every single time she met Sesshomaru's gaze.

It was with great relief therefore that they exited the restaurant and stepped onto the wooden boardwalk. The breeze came floating over the river, the bright circles of the road lamps wobbling across the water.

Rin drank it all in. _It's so peaceful here_ , she thought.

"Peaceful? I suppose it is."

Rin had not realised that she had spoken aloud. She glanced at Sesshomaru, his perfect profile silhouetted against the white disc of the full moon. For the first time she realised how tired he looked. "You should spend more time resting," she said.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side as he shot a sidelong glance at Rin. "I rest enough. Sleep is for the dead."

Rin shook her head. "Everyone needs rest sometimes. Even you."

Sesshomaru moved. His clothes rustled in the breeze. "You look tired too."

"I feel tired," Rin said. It was as if the dam had broken and she could see clearly the reasons for her poor mood the entire day. "I feel so lonely and so lost. A little bitter, even. I know I'll get over it but now every grey cloud seems to have lost its silver lining."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Rin took a step forward to lean against the railing. She rested her chin on her upturned palm. "Just a bad day?"

Sesshomaru leaned against the railing as well. "You know we're working on it."

"I know, and I'm so very grateful." Rin smiled in Sesshomaru's general direction without meeting his eyes.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said.

Rin had not realised how close he was. Their shoulders were touching now, and she could feel his hair drifting in the breeze, tickling her neck. This close, she could see his irises, could smell his cologne. He was so close, and so perfect.

It suddenly became hard to breathe that she thought she must soon gasp for air. She was certain he must feel her arm trembling against his, was certain he could see her emotions reflected in her eyes, was certain he could hear her traitorous heart beating to its traitorous tune in her chest.

Rin stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over a popped tile.

"Careful," Sesshomaru said, reaching out to steady her.

And in that moment, she was partly in his embrace, his arm warm against her back, her hair in her eyes, and she could not think straight at all.

And in that moment, Sesshomaru was looking at her lips, feeling the weight of her against his hands, and felt a bone-deep urge to pull her closer, to kiss her, to protect her from the big bad world.

He leaned closer. Time stilled for both of them in that infinite moment. They were so close, so very close, light hair mingling with dark.

Then a passing car honked, and the spell broke, and Sesshomaru let fall his arm. But before he turned away, he reached over and pushed the stray hair out of Rin's eyes with gentle fingers, and she did not draw back at his touch.

* * *

AN: Very much a filler chapter but I am working on drawing this fic to a close. Thanks for sticking with this fic if you came back to read this update despite the unintended 1 year hiatus, and thank you for giving this fic a chance if you're a new reader.


End file.
